Harry Potter and the Planet's Quest
by YoungDragon
Summary: Harry Potter is now an ex-MAGESOLDIER from Malfoy Inc. that now works for an ecological rebel group called AVALANCHE, destroying Malfoy Inc. anti-natural schemes. They don't know that what begins as a simple corporation assault, will end in much more...
1. Harry Potter and the Planet's Quest

-------DISCLAIMER (legal stuff) --------  
  
This fanfic and everything included within this file cannot be reproduced in any way, shape or form (physical, electronical, or otherwise) aside from being placed on a freely-accessible, non-commercial web page in it's original, unedited and unaltered format. This fanfic cannot be used for profitable purposes (even if no money would be made from selling it) or promotional purposes. It cannot be used in any sort of commercial transaction. It cannot be given away as some sort of bonus, gift, etc., with a purchase as this creates incentive to buy and is therefore prohibited. Furthermore, this fanfic cannot be used by the publishers, editors, employees or associates, etc. of any company, group, business, or association, etc., nor can it be used by game sites and the like. It cannot be used in magazines, guides, books, etc. or in any other form of printed or electronic media (including mediums not specifically mentioned) in ANY way, shape, or form (including reprinting, reference or inclusion), without the express written permission of the author, myself. This fanfic was created and is owned by me, Daniel Miranda. In other words, I don't own Harry Potter, but I own this little ^_^°.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Introduction:  
  
10 Years after the Goblet of Fire incident. Harry, Ron , Hermione and the other graduated from Hogwarts and took different paths... Harry joined the MAGESOLDIERS; magical swordsmen, and the others... we don't know yet...( not an omniscient narrator here ^_^° ). There's a special fact that declares that everyone lost their childhood memories... We begin tale by watching a scene of outer space then the flower girl walking in the alley. Then a train stopped near the Reactor. Jesse and Neville got out and knocked down the guards. Everyone came out of the train and the story begins.  
  
The leader of AVALANCHE: C'mon newcomer. Follow me.  
  
Two MPs fight the EX-MAGESOLDIER and the EX-MAGESOLDIER defeated them. The EX-MAGESOLDIER moves forward and met up with the AVALANCHE.  
  
Neville: WOW! You used to be in MAGE SOLDIER all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE.  
  
Jesse: MAGESOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing us in AVALANCHE?  
  
Neville: Hold it Jesse. He WAS in MAGESOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us. Didn't catch your name...  
  
Harry: ...Harry.  
  
Harry Potter is a former MAGESOLDIER and joins the AVALANCHE after quitting MAGESOLDIER. He's the main character, 26 years old, got short brownish hair, round eye- glasses, an earring on his left ear, left shoulder armor, gloves, blue vest, blue pants, short boots and carries a long sword and a Magic Scepter as his weapons.  
  
Neville: Harry, eh? I'm...  
  
Harry: I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over... I'm outta here.  
  
The leader of AVLANCHE came.  
  
The leader of AVLANCHE: The hell you're doin'!? I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it.  
  
Jesse opened the gate and Jesse, Neville, and Wedge moved on.  
  
Barret: EX-MAGESOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!  
  
Barret is a black man who is a leader of AVALANCHE. He's 35 years old, has a black buzz cut, an earring on his left ear, a tattoo of a skull on his left upper arm, tan colored vest, black glove (with fingers left out) on his left hand, a gun-arm on his right arm as his weapon (he lost his arm long ago), dog tag, metal around his waist, green pants, and large boots. Harry watches the Mako Reactor and hurries on to the reactor. Harry heads into the reactor.  
  
Barret: Yo! This your first time in a reactor?  
  
Harry: No. After all, I did work for Malfoy, y'know.  
  
Barret: The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it everyday. It's the life blood of this planet. But Malfoy keeps suckin' the blood out with these weird machines.  
  
Harry: I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry.  
  
Barret: That's it! You're comin' with me from now on.  
  
Jessie and Neville deciphered the door codes and opened them. Jessie, Harry, and Barret head to the elevator and while going down Barret speaks with Harry.  
  
Barret: Little by little the reactor'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that.  
  
Harry: It's not my problem.  
  
Barret: The planet's dyin', Harry!  
  
Harry: The only thing I care about is finishin' this job before security and the Roboguards come.  
  
Barret is steaming mad and he and Harry moves on. Harry and Barret reached the reactor.  
  
Barret: When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Harry, you set the bomb.  
  
Harry: Shouldn't you do it?  
  
Barret: Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'.  
  
Harry: Fine, be my guest.  
  
Harry is reacting from the reactor.  
  
???: Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!!  
  
Harry regained his sense.  
  
Barret: ......What's wrong?  
  
Harry: Huh?  
  
Barret: What's wrong, Harry? Hurry it up!  
  
Harry: ...Yeah, sorry.  
  
Harry set the bomb. Then...  
  
Barret: Heads up, here they come!  
  
Harry and Barret face the Guard Scorpion.  
  
It was a giant red robot like scorpion that attacked the group, It shoot Harry with it's tail ray but Harry could evade it, then Barret began shooting it with his arm gon, but no avail... it had such a good defense...  
  
Barret: Harry!...you... you can use magic, right?!  
  
Harry: Yeah! After all I was MAGESOLDIER, y'know!  
  
Barret: What're you waiting for! Use your best Lightning Spellagainst this damn machine!!!  
  
Harry took his Magic Scepter and began casting a spell...  
  
Harry: Barret!!! Cover me while I summon the magic!!!  
  
Barret: Allright!!!  
  
The Guardian Scorpion turned to Harry and prepared a lethal tail attack when Barret reached his "Limit Break" status...when characters reach his Limit Break, they can perform awesome special attacks.  
  
Barret: Hey Scorpion, fist on this!!!!  
  
Barret Shoot his Blaster Shot towards the Guardian Scorpion, stunning it for a while.  
  
Barret: Harry, hurry up!!!  
  
Harry: The Spell is ready... "Show us your Light and Pride, Sacred Lightning Bolt!!!"  
  
A gigantic Lightning Chain came crashing from the sky to the Ground, illuminating all the place, and smashing the Scorpion Guard to pieces... the battle is over...  
  
Harry: Come on, let's get outta here!  
  
Harry and Barret got ten minutes to get out. Harry quickly helped Jessie when her leg was stuck. Jessie and Neville deciphered the door codes and opened the doors. They all got out and approached to safety. We watch a scene of the reactor blowing up. Afterwards...  
  
Neville: That should keep the planet going... at least a little longer.  
  
Wedge: Yeah.  
  
Barret: .........  
  
Jessie: OK! Now everyone get back.  
  
The bomb blew up the locked gate. Everyone then moved on.  
  
Barret: All right, now let's get out of here. Rendezvous at Sector 8 Station! Split up and get on the train!  
  
Harry: H, hey!  
  
Barret: If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout.  
  
Harry moves on. On his way, he met the flower girl.  
  
Flower Girl: Excuse me. What happened?  
  
Harry: Nothing... hey, listen... ............Don't see many flowers around here.  
  
Flower Girl: Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a penny...?  
  
Harry: Buy one.  
  
Flower Girl: Oh, thank you! (took out a flower) Here you are!  
  
After that, Harry moves on. Suddenly he was surrounded by Malfoy Soldiers. We watch a scene of Harry jumping on the moving train. Meanwhile inside the train...  
  
Wedge: Harry never came.  
  
Neville: Harry...... Wonder if he was killed?  
  
Barret: No way!!  
  
Jessie: Harry......  
  
Neville: Say, do you think Harry's...... Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE!?  
  
Barret: The hell would I know!? Do I look like a mind reader? Hmph!! If y'all weren't such screw-ups...  
  
Wedge: Hey, Barret! What about our money...?  
  
Barret slams his hand on the crate showing that he's pissed off.  
  
Wedge: Uh, nothin' ...sorry.  
  
???: Ahhh......  
  
Harry opened the door and got in.  
  
Biggs: Harry!!  
  
Jessie: Harry......  
  
Wedge: Harry!!  
  
Harry: Looks like I'm a little late.  
  
Barret: You damn right, you're late!! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!  
  
Harry: It's no big deal. Just what I always do.  
  
Barret: Shit! Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!  
  
Harry: Hmm...... you were worried about me!  
  
Barret: Wha!? I'm takin' it outta your money, hot stuff! (to everyone) Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!  
  
Wedge: Hey, Harry!! You were great back there!  
  
Neville: Heh heh...... Harry! We'll do even better next time.  
  
Jessie: Be careful I'll shut this. (shuts the door) Oh, Harry!! Your face is pitch-black...... (wiping Harry's face) There you go!! Say, thanks for helping me back there at the Reactor!  
  
Harry proceeds to the next car. Barret scared almost everyone in that car away.  
  
Conductor: Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train  
  
Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23AM, London Standard Time...  
  
Harry spoke to Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Hey, Harry. You want to look at this with me? It's a map of the London Railing System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you. I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors... you know, flashy stuff. Okay, it's about to start. This is a complete model of city of London. It's about 1/10000 scale. The top plate is about 50 meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section... ...psst...whisper...whisper... (The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section.) Then there's No. 2, No. 3 all the way up to the No. 8 Reactor. The 8 Reactors provide London with electricity. Each town used to have a name, but no one in London remembers them. Instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is. Phew..., this is next! Look. This is the route this train is on. The route spirals around the main  
  
support structure. We should be coming around the center area, right now. At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the  
  
central data bank at Malfoy Headquarters. whisper... whisper... (Anyone could tell that we look suspicious so we're using fake ID's. Speak of the devil... That light means that we're in the ID Security Check area.) ...whisper... whisper... (When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps'll come out.) ...anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief.  
  
Harry talks to Barret.  
  
Barret: Look... you can see the surface now. This city don't have no day or  
  
night. If that plate weren't there... we could see the sky.  
  
Harry: A floating city... Pretty unsettling scenery.  
  
Barret: Huh? Never expect ta hear that outta someone like you. ...you jes' full of surprise. The upper world... a city on a plate... It's 'cuz of that #$@*&#' pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of  
  
polluted air. On topa that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy.  
  
Harry: Then why doesn't everyone move onto the Plate?  
  
Barret: Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe... 'Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets.  
  
Harry: I know... no one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it.  
  
We watch a movie of the train moving through a large city of London. After the train stopped. Everyone got out.  
  
Barret: Yo!! Get over here, all'ya!! This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! 'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the hideout!! Move out!  
  
As Harry moves on, in the slums Barret opened fire and scared everyone in the 7th Heaven bar away. After that.  
  
Barret: (to Harry) Ok! Go on ahead.  
  
Harry goes inside.  
  
Marlene: Papa!!  
  
Hermione: Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Harry? Welcome, Harry. Looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Barret?  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Hermione: I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little. I was worried.  
  
Hermione Granger is Harry's childhood friend. She's 25 years old, got a hairband fastened to the tip of her long black hair, wears earrings on both ears, wears gloves (with her fingers out) with one glove that has a metal knuckle band as her weapon so that she can fight with it since she's a martial artist, short white sleeveless shirt, short black skirt, and boots with one of them having a sharp spikes which she fights with to kick. She fights with punches and kicks. He swore to not use magic anymore from an incident when she was 20.  
  
Hermione: Flowers? How nice... You almost never see them here in the slums. But... A flower for me? Oh Harry, you shouldn't have...  
  
Harry: No big. (Give it to Hermione)  
  
Hermione: Thank you, Harry. It smells wonderful. Maybe I should fill the store with flowers.  
  
Barret came in.  
  
Marlene: Papa, welcome home!  
  
Hermione: You all right, Barret?  
  
Barret: Great!! (to his folks) Get in here, fools!! We're startin' the meetin'!!  
  
As Harry went down to an elevator with a pinball machine, he spoke to Barret.  
  
Barret: Yo, Harry! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from MAGESOLDIER fighting us today?  
  
Harry: None. I'm positive.  
  
Barret: You sound pretty sure.  
  
Harry: If there was anyone from MAGESOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now.  
  
Barret: Don't go thinkin' you so bad just cuz you were in MAGESOLDIER.  
  
Harry: ............  
  
Neville kept on shaking Barret and Barret threw him.  
  
Barret: Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in MAGESOLDIER are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas  
  
'bout hangin' with Malfoy.  
  
Harry: Stayin' with Malfoy? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all. I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money.  
  
Hermione came down.  
  
Hermione: Wait, Harry!  
  
Barret: Hermione! Let him go! Looks like he still misses the Malfoy!  
  
Harry: Shut up! I don't care about either Malfoy or MAGESOLDIER! But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!  
  
Barret is pissed and began punching the punching bag in rage. As Harry went up to the elevator to the main floor, Hermione went up as well.  
  
Hermione: Listen, Harry. I'm asking you. Please join us.  
  
Harry: Sorry, Hermione...  
  
Hermione: The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something.  
  
Harry: So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothing to do with me.  
  
Hermione: So! You're really leaving!? You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!?  
  
Harry: What......? ......Sorry.  
  
Hermione: ......You forgot the promise, too.  
  
Harry: Promise?  
  
Hermione: So you DID forget. Remember...... Harry. It was seven years ago...  
  
In Harry's memory.  
  
Hermione: Look at the well(fuente de agua). Do you remember?  
  
Harry: Yeah... back then. I thought you would never come, and I was getting a little cold.  
  
In Harry's memory as Harry and Hermione are teenagers.  
  
Hermione: Sorry I'm late. You said you wanted to talk about something?  
  
Harry: Come this spring... I'm leaving Hogwarts for London.  
  
Hermione: ...All boys are leaving Hogwarts.  
  
Harry: But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join MAGESOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!  
  
Hermione: Sephiroth... The Great Sephiroth. Isn't it hard to join MAGESOLDIER?  
  
Harry: ...I probably won't be able to come back to Hogwarts for a while. (wondering where Hermione was as they sit in a well) ...huh?  
  
Hermione: Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?  
  
Harry: I'll try.  
  
Hermione: Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind...... You came save me, all right?  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Hermione: Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Hermione: Come on--! Promise me----!  
  
Harry: All right...... I promise.  
  
Back to present.  
  
Hermione: You remember now, don't you... our promise?  
  
Harry: I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep...... the promise.  
  
Hermione: But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined MAGESOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise.....  
  
Barret climbed up.  
  
Barret: Wait a sec big-time MAGESOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!!  
  
Barret paid Harry 1500 penny.  
  
Harry: This is my pay? Don't make me laugh.  
  
Hermione: What? Then you'll...!!  
  
Harry: (to Barret) You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000.  
  
Barret: What......!?  
  
Hermione: It's ok, it's ok. Psst, psst...... (We're really hurting for help, right?)  
  
Barret: Uh......ugh...... (That money's for Marlene's schoolin'......) (to Harry) 2000!  
  
Hermione: Thanks, Harry.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and took the elevator to the main floor. While he's there.  
  
Barret: Our next target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train. Yo! Harry! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you! I, uh, ......I don't really know how to use *Materia! I'll give you that Materia you found. Just teach me how to use it!  
  
*Materia is a some sort of Crystal that give it's user the gift of Magic when they summon it through it.  
  
Harry: ...sigh...  
  
Harry told Barret everything about how to use Materias.  
  
Barret: Shi......! What's this? It wasn't that tough! 'Crap! I'm clueless... Well, you handle the Materia then!  
  
Harry: I don't need it, mine's innate, you keep it.  
  
Hermione: I'm going this time. Harry! I got a message from the Weapons Shop man upstairs. He has something he wants to give you. Don't forget! Marlene, you  
  
watch the store while we're gone!  
  
Marlene: All right!! Good Luck.  
  
Harry, Barret, and Hermione head to the train station and got on the train. Inside they meet up with Jessie, Neville, and Wedge. Barret scared almost all the passenger to the other car.  
  
Barret: YO! Looks like this ain't no private car!! So split up!!  
  
Malfoy Manager: ...hoodlums again. God, don't I just have all the luck... (then takes his seats)  
  
Barret: (thought it was his folks) You say sumthin'? I said, 'you say sumthin'!? Yo, look at that!! It got empty all of a sudden.  
  
Malfoy Manager: What's goin' on? DAMN! I...it's empty because of... g, guys like you... (Barret scared him) Y, Y, YIPES!! You... you've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to London on a day like today.  
  
Barret: You workin' for Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy Manager: I'm not give in to violence... and I'm not giving you my seat either!  
  
Hermione: Barret!!  
  
Barret: #^*$!! You lucky #$#*!  
  
Harry: So, what are we gonna do now?  
  
Barret: Shit! The hell you so calm about? You bustin' up my rhythm...  
  
The train moved.  
  
Hermione: Seems like they just finished connecting the cars. We're finally leaving.  
  
Harry: So what's our next target?  
  
Barret: Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work! Awright... I'll tell ya!  
  
Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains.  
  
Hermione: Which Malfoy is very proud of.  
  
Barret: We can't use our fake ID's anymore...  
  
Conductor: Good Morning, and welcome to London lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 Station will be 11:45.  
  
Hermione: That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID checkpoint.  
  
Barret: Alright, in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it!?  
  
Hermione: Harry, come over here! Let's look at the Railway Map Monitor. Hmm, it looks like you've seen this already... It's all right. Come a little closer.  
  
Suddenly the emergency light flashes.  
  
Hermione: That's odd. The ID CheckPoint was supposed to be further down.  
  
Conductor: Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat!! Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!  
  
Hermione: What's happening?  
  
Barret: What's goin' on!!  
  
Jessie came.  
  
Jessie: We're in trouble, I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!  
  
Barret: *$&%! Someone blew it...  
  
Conductor: Unidentified passengers located in Car#1 preparing for Lock Down.  
  
Barret: Let's go! Keep it up!  
  
Harry, Barret, and Hermione hurried to Car#2.  
  
Conductor: Car#1: Locked Down Upgrading to Level 2 Warning.  
  
Neville: Hurry!  
  
Wedge: They're gonna lock the door, sir!  
  
Jessie: Just run! Changing to Plan 2!  
  
Conductor: Unidentified passengers located in Car#2 preparing for Lock Down.  
  
Harry, Barret, and Hermione hurried to Car#3.  
  
Conductor: Car#2 Locked Down Upgrading to Warning Level 3.  
  
Barret: Awright! We clear!!  
  
Jessie: Not yet. They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for! But, don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get past it!  
  
Conductor: Unidentified Passengers: Moving to front of Train Currently tracking location.  
  
Harry, Barret, and Hermione hurried to Car#4.  
  
Conductor: Car#4 Locked Down Upgrading to Level 4 Warning.  
  
Harry, Barret, and Hermione then hurried to the front car.  
  
Conductor: Car#4 Locked Down Upgrading to maximum security alert!!  
  
Barret: All right!! We made it! Yo!! This way!! Let's go!! We're gonna dive  
  
outta here!!  
  
Hermione: (to Harry) ...Scary...huh.  
  
Harry: Too late to be saying that now. Why'd you come along anyway?  
  
Hermione: Because...  
  
Barret: Hey you two! There ain't no time for that!  
  
Hermione: Yeah!! I've made up my mind! Watch closely. I'll jump!!  
  
Hermione jumped out of the train.  
  
Harry: (to Barret) You don't care if I go first?  
  
Barret: A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry 'bout me, just go! Yo! Don't go gettin' your ass hurt! It's only the beginnin' of the mission! Later! You take care of the rest!  
  
Harry and Barret jumped off the train and met up with Hermione.  
  
Barret: Good so far everything's going as planned. Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor. Neville, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us. So MOVE it. Well, the reactor's just down this tunnel!  
  
After walking to the area with the light beams blocking their way...  
  
Harry: Those light beams are the Malfoy security sensors. We can't go any further.  
  
Harry saw a hole near the light beam.  
  
Barret: That's one damn tiny hole. You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No, way! Yo, Harry, what're we gonna do?  
  
Harry: Go down.  
  
Barret: But, damn man, that thing gives me the chills.  
  
They go down and they meet up where Jessie is and she told Harry, Barret and Hermione that it was her fault that she caused the situation. As they head to the reactor's core, Harry suffered another shock and collapsed. In Harry's dream, he saw Hermione and her father lying on the ground, dead.  
  
Hermione: Daddy... Sephiroth!? Sephiroth did this to you didn't he!? Sephiroth... MAGESOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Malfoy... Everything! I hate them all!  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
Barret: Damn man, get a hold of yourself!  
  
Hermione: You all right?  
  
Harry: ......Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Mmm?  
  
Harry: No... forget...... Come on, let's hurry!  
  
Harry set the bomb and they head outside of the reactor.  
  
Barret: This way!... Malfoy soldiers!? SHIT! What the hell's goin' on?  
  
They were surrounded by Malfoy soldiers.  
  
Harry: ...a trap...  
  
Barret: Presi... President Lucius Malfoy?  
  
Hermione: Why is the President here?  
  
President Malfoy: Hmm... So you all must be that... ...what was it?  
  
Barret: AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Malfoy, huh?  
  
Harry: Long time no see, Lucius.  
  
President Malfoy: ...Long time no see? Oh... you. You're the one who quit MAGESOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes... Tell me, traitor, what was your name?  
  
Harry: Harry.  
  
President Malfoy: Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth... He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant...  
  
Harry: Sephiroth......?  
  
Barret: Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!  
  
President Malfoy: And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you...  
  
Barret: VERMIN!? That's all you can say... VERMIN! Y'all Malfoy 're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!  
  
President Malfoy: ...You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend.  
  
Barret: Dinner!? Don't gimme that! I ain't even start wit' you yet!  
  
President Malfoy: But I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all.  
  
Some robot arrived.  
  
Hermione: !? What's that noise?  
  
Barret: The hell is this!?  
  
President Malfoy: Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments.  
  
Harry: Techno-soldier?  
  
President Malfoy: Now then, if you'll excuse me.  
  
Harry: Wait, Lucius!  
  
President Malfoy got on the Malfoy Helicopter and got away.  
  
Barret: Yo, Harry! We've gotta do somethin' 'bout him!  
  
Hermione: Help, Harry! THIS is from MAGESOLDIER?  
  
Harry: No way! It's just a machine.  
  
Barret: I don't care what it is!! I'm gonna bust him up!  
  
Harry, Barret and Hermione fought...  
  
Harry: Hermione!!! Watch Out!!!!  
  
Air Buster was about to crush Hermione, but she was faster and evaded it.  
  
Hermione: Damn Machine, you think you can take on me?? -Hermione reached Limit Break- Then taste THIS!!! -Beat Rush- Hermione rushes towards Air Buster, propitiating a serie of powerfull and accurate punches, followed by Somersault , an aerial and lethal kick.  
  
Barret: This damn machine is the hell!!! -Blaster Shot-  
  
Air Buster resisted both Beat Rush-Somersault and Blaster Shot...  
  
Hermione: Harry!!! Please do domething!!!  
  
A reddish Aura was surrounding Harry...  
  
Harry:...This is enough...  
  
Lightings started to appear surrounding Harry... Harry took his Magic Scepter with the left hand and his Sword with the other...  
  
Harry: Holy Lightning of the Skies!!! Grant me a wish...!!! enlighten my sword with you grace!!!  
  
A giant Lightning Bolt fell on Harry's Sword, engulfing it in a bright and shinning Light  
  
Harry: Now damn machine, taste the heaven's essence... Heavenly Sword !!!!  
  
Harry ran towards Air Buster, then jump high with his Shinning Sword in both hands, then fell to the machine in a lethal deathblow of light... Air Buster exploded, destroying the bridge where they were on, and Harry fell but he could hang on the edge...he was about to fall...  
  
Barret: It's gonna blow! Let's go, Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Barret! Can't you do something?  
  
Barret: Not a damn thing.  
  
Hermione: Harry! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!  
  
Harry: I know, Hermione......  
  
Barret: Hey, you gonna be awright?  
  
Harry: I don't know if I can hold on. Shit! Can't hold on much longer. Barret ......Hurry!  
  
Barret: Don't go cryin' like a girl. There ain't nothin' I can do for ya. Ya gotta do it yourself.  
  
Harry: Barret...  
  
Barret: Alright, then, later.  
  
We watch a scene of the reactor blowing up and Harry fell off the bridge that he was holding on to.  
  
------------------------------------ END OF CHAPTER 1 ---------------------- ------------------- 


	2. Harry Potter and the Planet's Quest chap...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Inside Harry's Dreams...  
  
???: ......You all right? ......Can you hear me?  
  
Harry: ......Yeah......  
  
???: Back then...... You could get by with just skinned knees......  
  
Harry: ......What do you mean by 'back then'?  
  
???: What about now? Can you get up?  
  
Harry: ......What do you mean by 'back time'? ......What about now?  
  
???: ......Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now.  
  
Harry: ......I'll give it a try.  
  
??? (woman's voice): Oh! It moved!  
  
???: ......How about that? Take it slow now. Little by little......  
  
??? (woman's voice): Hello, hello?  
  
Harry: Hey... who are you?  
  
??? (woman's voice): Hello, hello!  
  
Harry woke up in a church with the flower girl.  
  
Flower Girl: you okay? This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. It suddenly fell on top of me. It really gave me a scare.  
  
Harry: ......I came crashing down?  
  
Flower Girl: The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're  
  
lucky.  
  
Harry: Flower bed...... is this yours? Sorry about that.  
  
Flower Girl: That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in London. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here.  
  
Harry talks to the flower girl again.  
  
Flower Girl: ......So, we meet again. ......Don't you remember me? You do?  
  
Harry: Yeah, I remember... You were selling flowers.  
  
Flower Girl: Oh! I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers. Say, do you have any Materia?  
  
Harry: I don't usually need it...nowadays you can find Materia everywhere...  
  
Flower Girl: But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing.  
  
Harry: ......good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it.  
  
Flower Girl: No, I do...... it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it. It was my mother's...... Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?  
  
Harry: I don't mind.  
  
Flower Girl: Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute.  
  
Harry spoke to the flower girl again.  
  
Flower Girl: Just a little longer. Oh! Now that you mention it...... We don't know each other's names, do we? My name is...... I'm Ginny, the flower girl. Nice to meet you.  
  
Ginny Weasely is a flower girl. She's 23 years old, got a nice but a long brown-haired braid with a pink hair band, necklace, short red shirt, pink dress, wrist band on both arms, boots, and she uses a staff as her weapon. She is not a strong fighter.  
  
Harry: The name's Harry. Me? I do a little bit of everything.  
  
Ginny: Oh...... a jack of all trades.  
  
Harry: Yeah, I do whatever's needed. What's so funny? What are you laughing at?  
  
Ginny: Sorry...... I just...  
  
Harry and Ginny saw the Turks member, Reno and his bodyguards.  
  
Ginny: Say, Harry. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?  
  
Harry: ......Yeah, that's right.  
  
Ginny: Then, get me out of here. Take me home.  
  
Harry: OK, I'll do it... but it'll cost you.  
  
Ginny: Well then, let's see...... How about if I go out with you once?  
  
Harry then approaches Reno.  
  
Harry: I don't know who you are, but...... You don't know me......?  
  
???: ......I know you.  
  
Harry: Oh yeah...... I know you. That uniform......  
  
Malfoy soldier: ......Hey sis, this one's a little weird.  
  
Harry: Shut up! You Malfoy spy!  
  
Malfoy soldier: Reno! Want him taken out?  
  
Reno: I haven't decided yet.  
  
Ginny: Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers! The exit is back there.  
  
Harry and Ginny moves on.  
  
Reno: They were...... Mako eyes. Yeah, all right. (To the Malfoy soldiers) Back to work, back to work. Oh! And don't step on the flowers......  
  
Malfoy soldier 1: Hey Reno, you just stepped on them!  
  
Malfoy soldier 2: They're all ruined!  
  
Malfoy soldier 3: You're gonna catch holy hell!  
  
Harry and Ginny  
  
goes up to the upper level of the church...  
  
Reno: There they are, over there!  
  
Ginny: Harry... that one!  
  
Harry: I know. Looks like they aren't going to let us go.  
  
Ginny: What should we do?  
  
Harry: Well we can't let them catch us, can we? Then there's only one thing left.  
  
Harry jumped to the next platform.  
  
Harry: Ginny! This way! All right I'll hold them off.  
  
Ginny: Right. Make sure they don't get through!  
  
Reno: The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!  
  
The Malfoy soldiers opened fire with their rifles.  
  
Ginny: Eaygh!!  
  
Ginny fell to the basement.  
  
Harry: Ginny!!  
  
Reno: Think we killed'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!  
  
Ginny: Harry, help!  
  
Harry: Damn! (he looks at the barrels) What's that...?  
  
Harry knocked one barrel at the first Malfoy soldier killing him.  
  
Ginny: Thanks, Harry. (another soldier blocked her way) Eaygh!! Harry, help!  
  
Harry knocked another barrel at the second Malfoy soldier killing him.  
  
Ginny: Thanks, Harry. (another soldier blocked her way) Eaygh!! Harry, help again!!  
  
Harry knocked another barrel at the third Malfoy soldier killing him.  
  
Ginny: Thanks, Harry.  
  
Ginny met up with Harry.  
  
Harry: Ginny, this way.  
  
They got up to the roof of the church.  
  
Ginny: Ha, ha...... They're looking for me again.  
  
Harry: You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?  
  
Ginny: ...no.  
  
Harry: They're the Turks.  
  
Ginny: Hmmm......  
  
Harry: The Turks are an organization in Malfoy. They scout for possible candidates for MAGESOLDIER.  
  
Ginny: This violently? I thought they were kidnapping someone.  
  
Harry: They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder... you know.  
  
Ginny: They look like it.  
  
Harry: But, why're they after you? There must be a reason, right?  
  
Ginny: No, not really. I think they believe I have what it takes to be in MAGESOLDIER!  
  
Harry: Maybe you do. You want to join?  
  
Ginny: I don't know... But I don't want to get caught by THOSE people!  
  
Harry: Then let's go!  
  
As Harry jumps roof to roof.  
  
Ginny: Wait... Wait, I said! Puff... wheeze... Slow......down... Don't leave me......  
  
Harry: Funny...... I thought you were cut out to be in MAGESOLDIER?  
  
Ginny: Oh! You're terrible! Hey...... Harry. Were you... ever in MAGESOLDIER?  
  
Harry: ...... ...I used to be. How did you guess?  
  
Ginny: ...Your eyes. They have a strange glow...  
  
Harry: That's the sign of those who have been infused with *Mako(energía extraida de la tierra, dícese que es espiritual)... A mark of MAGESOLDIER. But, how did you know about that?  
  
Ginny: ......Oh, nothing.  
  
Harry: Nothing...?  
  
Ginny: Right, nothing! Come on, let's go! Bodyguard!  
  
After Harry and Ginny gets off the roofs and onto the streets...  
  
Ginny: Whew! Finally made it off! Now what... My house is over here. Hurry before he comes.  
  
Harry and Ginny hurries to Ginny's house. Ginny's house was a little one, surrounded by flowers, creating an appealing environment. In Ginny's House...  
  
Ginny: I'm, home mom. This is Harry. My bodyguard.  
  
Elmyra: Bodyguard......? You mean you were followed again!? Are you all right!? You're not hurt, are you!?  
  
Ginny: I'm all right. I had Harry with me.  
  
Elmyra: Thank you, Harry.  
  
Ginny: So what are you going to do now?  
  
Harry: ...Is Sector 7 far from here? I want to go to Hermione's bar.  
  
Ginny: Is Hermione...... a girl?  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Ginny: A girl...friend?  
  
Harry: Girlfriend? No way...  
  
Ginny: You sound like it was a bad thing , tee-hee.  
  
Harry: ...oh well, never mind.  
  
Ginny: Sector 7 is not far from here... I'll take you there.  
  
Harry: You gotta be kidding. Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?  
  
Ginny: I'm used to it.  
  
Harry: Used to it!? ......Well, don't know... getting help from a girl...  
  
Ginny: A girl!! What do you mean by that!? You expect me to just sit by and  
  
listen, after hearing you say something like that!? (to Elmyra) Mom! I'm taking Harry to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while.  
  
Elmyra: But dear... I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now.  
  
Ginny: Yeah, you're right, mom.  
  
Elmyra: Ginny, please go and make the bed.  
  
As Harry goes upstairs.  
  
Elmyra: Harry...  
  
Harry attended to Elmyra's call...  
  
Elmyra: Harry... I need to ask you a favor...can you please leave tonight? I'm very worried about Ginny... she's being followed by those strange people...and I don't want her to endanger herself... please understand...  
  
Harry: I don't care.  
  
Elmyra: Thanks Harry... MAGESOLDIER... the last thing that Ginny needs to have her feelings hurt again...  
  
Harry went upstairs and met Ginny  
  
Ginny: You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a little dangerous so you'd better get some rest tonight. Harry... Good night.  
  
Ginny left.  
  
Harry: Oh, man...  
  
Harry goes to sleep, in his dreams.  
  
???: ...seem pretty tired......  
  
Harry: .........!?  
  
???: I haven't slept in a bed like this ...in a long time.  
  
Harry: ...Oh, yeah.  
  
???: Ever since that time.  
  
In Harry's dream at his home...  
  
Harry's Mom: My, how you're grown. I'll bet the girls never leave you alone.  
  
Harry: ...Not really.  
  
Harry's Mom: ...I'm worried about you. There are a lot of temptations in the city... I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend.  
  
Harry: ...I'm all right.  
  
Harry's Mom: You should have... an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you.  
  
Harry: ......I'm not interested.  
  
Harry woke up after dreaming.  
  
Harry: ... I must've fallen asleep. Sector 7's past Sector 6... I should be all right by myself...  
  
Harry walks quietly (trying not to let Ginny hear him) down the stairs and out to the Sector 6 streets.  
  
Ginny: You're up bright and early.  
  
Harry: How could I ask you to go along when I knew it would be dangerous?  
  
Ginny: Are you done? You have to go through the slums in Sector 6 to get to  
  
Hermione's 7th Heaven. I'll take you there. Come on!  
  
Harry and Ginny reached the playground. In there...  
  
Ginny: The gate to Sector 7's in there.  
  
Harry: Thanks. I guess this is goodbye. You gonna be all right going home?  
  
Ginny: Oh no! What ever will I do!? ...isn't that what you want me to say? Take me to Sector 7? I could do that. But won't I be in your way?  
  
Harry: What do you mean in the way?  
  
Ginny: Nothing! Can we take a break? I can't believe it's still here. Harry, over here!  
  
As they sat on the slide and meditated for a while.  
  
Ginny: What rank were you?  
  
Harry: Rank?  
  
Ginny: You know, in MAGESOLDIER.  
  
Harry: Oh, I was...  
  
Suddenly, a flash appeared on Harry's head.  
  
Harry: First Class.  
  
Ginny: Just the same as him...  
  
Harry: The same as who?  
  
Ginny: My first boyfriend.  
  
Harry: You were... serious?  
  
Ginny: No. But I liked him for a while.  
  
Harry: I probably knew him. What was his name?  
  
Ginny: It doesn't really matter.  
  
The Sector 7's gate opened with a cart(carruaje) and Hermione was on it.  
  
Harry: Huh? Hey, back there...... Hermione!?  
  
Ginny: That girl in the cart was Hermione? Where was she going? She looked kind of odd...  
  
Ginny ran following the cart...to the Wall Market.  
  
Harry: Wait! I'll go on alone!! You go on home!!  
  
As Harry ran to the Wall Market, he met up with Ginny.  
  
Ginny: This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Hermione fast.  
  
When Harry and Ginny arrived at the Honey Bee Inn, Harry spoke to some guard and got information where Hermione is...Don Corneo's Mantion...a strange place to most... Harry and Ginny proceeded to the mansion.  
  
Man: This is Don Corneo's mansion. He's a big shot here in Wall Market. Listen, the Don's not interested in men. So just get the hell outta here. Hey, any you got another cute one with you!  
  
Ginny: (to Harry) Hey, this looks like the Don's mansion. I'll go take a look. I'll tell Hermione about you.  
  
Harry: No!! You can't!!  
  
Ginny: Why?  
  
Harry: You DO know... what kind of... place this is, don't you?  
  
Ginny: Then what as I supposed to do? You want to go in with me?  
  
Harry: Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion. But, I just can't let you go in alone... Oh, man...... First... we need to find out if Hermione's alright... What's so funny Ginny?  
  
Ginny was laughing on loud (LOL ^_^)  
  
Ginny: Harry, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way*.  
  
*(A/N: This is based on FF7's context , not my idea ^_^° )  
  
Harry: WHAT!?  
  
Ginny: (to the man) Just wait. I've got a cute friend I want to bring.  
  
Harry: Ginny! I can't......  
  
Ginny: You are worried about Hermione, aren't you? Then come on, hurry!  
  
Harry and Ginny heads to the clothing store. Inside...  
  
Ginny: Excuse me! I'd like to get a dress.  
  
Girl: Umm, it might take a little time. Will that be all right?  
  
Ginny: What's the problem?  
  
Girl: Well, my father, the owner, has been in a slump lately. You see, he makes all the dresses.  
  
Ginny: And, where is your father?  
  
Girl: He's probably plastered at the bar.  
  
Ginny: So... You're saying we can't get a dress unless we do something about your father?  
  
Girl: Yes, I'm sorry. He's caused so much trouble. You'd help be bring him back?  
  
Ginny: Well, if we do something, we don't get a dress, right?  
  
Girl: Really!? Please help my crazy old dad. I just don't know what to do anymore...  
  
Ginny: All right, we'll do something. Let's go, Harry!  
  
Harry and Ginny hurried to the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, Ginny talks to the clothes store owner.  
  
Ginny: (to the owner) Excuse us, are you the father of the girl at the Clothing Store?  
  
Owner: I own the Clothes shop... but I ain't your father.  
  
Harry: Make me some clothes.  
  
Owner: I don't make men's clothes. And I don't feel like makin' anything right now.  
  
Ginny: Harry, you wait over there for a second. I'll try and talk to him. Why don't you go over there and have something to drink.(Harry left).  
  
Ginny:(to the owner) You know, Mister. He always said that just once, he'd like to dress up like a girl. So, that's why I wanted a cute dress for him...  
  
Owner: What!? A tough lookin' guy like that?  
  
Ginny: So, how 'bout it? Will you make him one?  
  
Owner: ...might be interesting. I was gettin' a little bored just makin' regular clothes.  
  
Ginny: Then you'll do it for us?  
  
Owner: Yeah, all right. What king of dress you want?  
  
Ginny: Something... That feels soft. And something... that shimmers.  
  
Owner: Hmm, got it. Y'know I got a friend that has the same taste as him. I'll go talk to him.  
  
Harry helped a woman in a restroom by giving her a Digestive medicine, and she thanked Harry and gave him a Sexy Cologne. Then Harry and Ginny head to the clothing store.  
  
Owner: Oh, you're here. It's ready. Go try it on.  
  
Harry got a Silk Dress. Harry then goes to the dressing room and tries it on... ( N/A: Yeah... I know it's weird, but that's the way it is ^_^°)  
  
Harry: How...... do you put this on? Whoa! What are you doing!  
  
Ginny: (peeking at Harry) It's still not right. A wig! That's what you need!  
  
Owner: (to Harry) Umm, I thought you might, so I talked to my friend about getting one. You know the gym? You'll find a lot of people there "like you". Go and talk to them.  
  
Harry: ..."like you" ? Ginny, what did you tell him?  
  
Ginny: Does it matter? Anyhow, we got a pretty dress!  
  
Harry and Ginny headed to the gym.  
  
Gym Owner: You the one...... Who wants to be "cute"?  
  
Harry: ...Cute?  
  
Ginny: Right. And about the wig...  
  
Gym Owner: Yeah, I heard. But it'll cost ya.  
  
Some muscular guy came over.  
  
Muscular Guy 1: Urrrrgh!!! Big Bro!! The only way you're gonna get cuter is if you can beat Big Bro!!  
  
Muscular Guy 2: That's right!  
  
Muscular Guy 3: So, you've got to compete with us!  
  
Gym Owner: You're right. Let's do squats(flexiones).  
  
Muscular Guy 2: All right! We'll beat you out of this gym!  
  
Harry: Are you...?  
  
Ginny: The beautiful Bro?  
  
Gym Owner: What? You didn't know? Always running around here sayin' Big Bro' this, Big Bro' that... (to muscular guy 1) Never mind that, come over here. No, I'll explain the rules. (explains) Got it?  
  
Harry: Got it.  
  
Gym Owner: Whoever has the most squats after 30 seconds gets the wig.  
  
Muscular Guy 1: I'm not going to lose. Big Bro's wig is MINE!!  
  
Gym Owner: Just be quiet... It's not fair for you to start right away. (to Harry) So, you want some practice?  
  
Harry: Don't need to practice, I did a lot of these by the time I was in training.  
  
Gym Owner: Now let's begin the real thing. Start!  
  
Harry and the muscular guy begins squatting. At the end, Harry won the contest.  
  
Gym Owner: You're really something. Okay, I'm a man of my word, here you are.  
  
Harry got a Blonde Wig.  
  
Muscular Guy 1: Big Bro, I'm so mad, I'm so so so---mad!  
  
The gym owner punched the muscular guy 1 to the wall.  
  
Gym Owner: Shut up! Don't cry, just because you lost!  
  
Muscular Guy 2: Uuuuhh, Bro's fists of steel cut to the bone!  
  
Then Harry and Ginny made haste to the clothing shop.  
  
Ginny: Aren't you going to change?  
  
Harry: Okay... I'm ready.  
  
Harry goes to the dressing room and dresses up like a girl. Harry came out.  
  
Owner: Hmm, not bad. This may be a new business for me.  
  
Girl: Yeah, you're right. Should we try it? Thanks for showing us something new. My father's got his motivation back now. So the dress in the house.  
  
Ginny: Walk more nicely like... this. "Miss Harry".  
  
Harry: ...What do you mean 'nicely'?  
  
Harry walks and stands with his hands together.  
  
Ginny: Oh you're so cute, "Miss Harry". (to the owner) Aaah, I want one. Do you have one that'll look good on me too?  
  
Girl: How's this?  
  
Owner: How about that one?  
  
Girl: Father, what are you talking about? This one's much better.  
  
Owner: No, what are you saying? This one.  
  
Ginny: (chose the clothing she wanted to try) ...I want this one.  
  
Owner: Huh?  
  
Girl: Huh?  
  
Ginny: I'm going to go change. ......No peeking!  
  
Ginny dresses up. After that, she got out of the dressing room with her dress outfit.  
  
Ginny: So? How do I look?  
  
Harry doesn't respond.  
  
Ginny: Oh, you're no fun!  
  
Harry and Ginny both in dresses head to the Don's mansion. Outside...  
  
Man: Damn! Your friend's hot, too! Come in, come in!! (to the second man) Two ladies coming through!!  
  
Inside...  
  
Man 2: Hey, ladies. I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't go wandering around...  
  
Ginny: (to Harry) Now's our chance. Let's find Hermione.  
  
They head to the basement where they found Hermione dressed up.  
  
Ginny: Hermione? It's good to see you again!  
  
Hermione: Same here!? Hey you're the one with Harry in the park...  
  
Ginny: Right, with Harry.  
  
Hermione: Oh......  
  
Ginny: Don't worry. We just met. It's nothing.  
  
Hermione: What do you mean, 'Don't worry'... about what? No, don't misunderstand. Harry and I grew up together. Nothing more.  
  
Ginny: Poor Harry having to stand here and listen to both of us call him nothing. Right, Harry?  
  
Hermione: Harry? ???? Harry!? Why are you dresssed like that!? And what are you doing here!? Forget that, what happened to you after the fall!? Are you hurt!?  
  
Harry: Hey, give me a chance to answer. I'm dressed like this...... because  
  
there was no other way to get in here. I'm all right. Ginny helped me out.  
  
Hermione: Oh, Ginny did...  
  
Harry: Hermione, explain. What are you doing in a place like this?  
  
Hermione: Yeah, ummm......  
  
Ginny: Ahem!! I'll just plug my ears.  
  
Hermione talks to Harry in private.  
  
Hermione: I'm glad you're OK.  
  
Harry: Thanks. What happened?  
  
Hermione: When we got back from the Number 5 reactor, there was this weird man. So Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him.  
  
Harry: That's when the Don's name popped up.  
  
Hermione: Right, Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the fool alone... But something's been bothering me.  
  
Harry: I see. So you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth.  
  
Hermione: So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Everyday, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then... ...and, well... Anyway, I have to be the girl ...or I'm out for tonight.  
  
Ginny: Sorry... but I overheard... if you know the three girls, there's no problem, right?  
  
Harry: No, Ginny! I can't have you get involved.  
  
Ginny: Oh? So it's all right for Hermione to be in danger?  
  
Harry: No, I don't want Hermione in...  
  
Hermione: Is it all right?  
  
Ginny: I grew up in the slums... I'm used to danger. Do you trust me?  
  
Hermione: Yes. Thanks, "Ms. Ginny".  
  
Ginny: Call me "Ginny".  
  
Man 2: He---y!! It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting! I told you not to wander around... I tell ya, women nowadays... Hurry up, will ya!  
  
Harry: I probably don't need to ask but the other girl is...... Me...... right?  
  
Hermione: You're right, there was no need...  
  
Ginny: ...to ask.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Hermione head to the Don's room. In there...  
  
Kotch: All right ladies! Line up in front of the Don!  
  
Corneo: Hmmm! Good, splendid! Now, let's see... which girl should I choose? Hmm- - hmm---! This one? Or this one?  
  
Corneo looks at Harry but Harry turns his face away from Corneo.  
  
Corneo: Woo--hoo, I've made up my mind!! My choice for tonight is...... (look at Harry) This healthy looking girl!!!  
  
Harry: Wa, wait a sec!! I mean, uh, please wait a moment!!  
  
Corneo: Woo-hoo! I love chickies who play hard-to-get! Yeowza! (to the second man) You can have the other ones!  
  
Man 2: Yes, sir! Thank you sir!  
  
The second man took Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Corneo: (to Harry) Well then, shall we go my pretty!?  
  
Later alone with Harry and Corneo...  
  
Corneo: Ahh, we're finally alone... All right, pussycat... Come to daddy!! You're so cute, I never get tired of looking at you. Do you... like me, too?  
  
Harry: Ummm......  
  
Corneo: You don't like me? There... there isn't someone else, is there?  
  
Harry: Yes, his name's Barret...  
  
Corneo: No way! Hmm? Barret? That sounds familiar...  
  
Harry: You know, he's one of the ones you were trying to find out about. You know, AVALANCHE...?  
  
Corneo: Oh, yeah, yeah. In Sector 7 in the slum... ...and how do YOU know that!?  
  
Harry took off his dress revealing his normal self.  
  
Corneo: A man!? You tricked me!! Somebody get in here NOW!!  
  
???: Unfortunately, no one'll be comin' to help.  
  
Hermione and Ginny in their normal outfits came.  
  
Corneo: You're the ones from before! Wh... what the hell's going on?  
  
Hermione: Shut up, we're asking the questions now... What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us...  
  
Harry: ...I'll crush you.  
  
Corneo: No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!  
  
Hermione: So... talk.  
  
Corneo: ... I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do.  
  
Hermione: By who?  
  
Corneo: No--! If I told you that, I'd be killed!  
  
Hermione: Talk! If you don't tell us...  
  
Ginny: ...I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moon (Harle quote -Chrono Cross ^_^).  
  
Corneo: Waaaaaaaaaaah--! It was Heidegger of Malfoy! Heidegger, the head of  
  
Public Safety Maintenance!  
  
Harry: The head of Public Safety Maintenance!?  
  
Hermione: Did you say the Malfoy!? What are they up to!? Talk! If you don't  
  
tell us... I'll smash you.  
  
Corneo: ...You're serious, aren't you... ...ohboy, ohboy, ohboy. ...I'm not  
  
fooling around here either, you know. Malfoy's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them... literally, by breaking the support holding up the plate above them.  
  
Hermione: Break the support!?  
  
Corneo: You know what's going to happen? The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM!! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums... I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6.  
  
Hermione: They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 Slums!? Harry, will you come with me to Sector 7?  
  
Harry: Of course, Hermione.  
  
Corneo: Just a second!  
  
Harry: Shut up!  
  
Corneo: No wait, it'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?  
  
Harry: They're sure they'll win?  
  
Corneo: Woo-hoo! Right!  
  
Corneo pulled the switch and Harry, Ginny and Hermione fell off the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile at the Malfoy Headquarters.  
  
President Malfoy: How are the preparations going?  
  
Heidegger: Har, har, har! Smoothly, very smoothly! I assigned the Turks to this.  
  
Dean Thomas: President!! Are we really going to do this? Simply destroy a group with only a few members...  
  
Dean Thomas was assigned to Malfoy H.Q. He was the head of the urban development department. He didn't like Lucius Malfoy's ideas too much, and mostly opposed them with no avail.  
  
President Malfoy: What's the problem, Dean? You want out?  
  
Dean: ...No. But, as head of the Urban Development Department, I have been involved in the running and good care of London. That's why...  
  
Heidegger: Dean, you should flush your personal problems in the morning!  
  
Dean: The Mayor's against this anyway...  
  
Heidegger: Mayor? He just sits in this building all day feeding his face! You still call that a Mayor? Now if you'll excuse me sir!  
  
Heidegger left. Dean tried to follow Heidegger, but he stopped.  
  
President Malfoy: (to Dean) You're tired. Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere. (to himself) We'll destroy Sector 7 and report that AVALANCHE did it. Then we'll send in the rescue operation care of Malfoy, Inc. ...Heh, heh, heh... This is perfect.  
  
Meanwhile after Harry, Ginny and Hermione landed in the sewers...  
  
Harry: You alright?  
  
Hermione: Man! This is terrible.  
  
Harry: (to Ginny) You alright?  
  
Ginny: Yeah. Well, the worst is over... (heard a strange noise) Maybe not...  
  
The sewer's waters began to shake hard... then a giant monster-like alligator appeared form them in front of the group.  
  
Ginny: Oh my God...!!  
  
Hermione: Ginny!!! Get down!!!  
  
Ginny could get down before the mosnter's tail would rip her head off.  
  
Harry took out his sword.  
  
Harry: Damn Monster, die!!!  
  
Harry rushed towards the monster, jumped and delivered his new Limit Break "Braver Cut".  
  
It was not enough , and the monster began delivering strong blows to the group.  
  
Hermione: I'm... tired...this' the end...  
  
Harry: Don't say that Hermione, be strong... what's that song!?  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked back where Ginny was singing some sweet and calm chant, that irradiated a recovery aura... Ginny released her Limit Break "Healing Wind".  
  
The entire group recovered their strengths and power...now they were ready for action ^_^  
  
Hermione: Beat Rush!!!  
  
The monster couldn't do a thing about the series of powerful punches delivered to it, plus Somersault and a new one... Water Kick , an accurate low sweep kick that strike with the power of the seas. At the same time, Harry was in the sky ready to deliver the deathblow: Heavenly Sword.  
  
The sewers were engulfed in a bright and relucient light... and the monster...ashes...  
  
Hermione: It's too late...... Marlene... Barret... the people of the Slums.  
  
Ginny: Don't give up, never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right?  
  
Hermione: ......... Yeah...... you're right! We still have time.  
  
They head out of the sewers and into the Train Graveyard.  
  
Harry: Ginny. I got you mixed up in all of this...  
  
Ginny: Don't tell me to go home.  
  
Hermione: Let's see... If we can get past the trains that are lit up, we should be able to get out of here.  
  
They went through Train Graveyard and onto the Pillar Station which there is some violence going on.  
  
Hermione: We made it! The pillar's standing!  
  
Harry: Wait! You hear something...... above us?  
  
Ginny: ......gun fire?  
  
Suddenly Wedge was shot and fell from the extremely tall pillar.  
  
Harry: Wedge!! You all right!?  
  
Wedge: ......Harry...... You remembered...... my name. Barret's up top. ...help him...... And Harry... Sorry, I wasn't any help.  
  
Harry: I'm going up! Ginny! You look after Wedge.  
  
Hermione: Ginny, do me a favor. I have a bar called '7th Heaven' in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there......  
  
Ginny: Don't worry. I'll put her somewhere safe.  
  
Hermione: It's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector 7!  
  
Harry and Hermione go up and they saw Neville dying.  
  
Neville: Harry... so you don't care... what happens... to the... Planet?  
  
Harry: Sorry Neville...but that matters me not...  
  
Neville: Hmph... you haven't changed. Oh, forget it...  
  
Harry and Hermione continued climbing the plate, fighting some Malfoy soldiers on the way... Harry and Hermione then saw Jessie dying.  
  
Jessie: ...Harry... I'm glad...... I could talk with you... one last time.  
  
Harry: ...Don't say "last"...  
  
Jessie: ...Is... that so......? Ha...... cool...... as usual... ex-... MAGESOLDIER. ...always... I liked that... in you...  
  
Jesse died... tears couldn't be spillt ...Harry and Hermione hurried to the top of the plate...sad...  
  
Harry and Hermione met up with Barret as he opens fire at the Malfoy Helicopter.  
  
Barret: Hermione! Harry! You came! Be careful! They're attacking from the helicopter.  
  
Hermione: Better equip ourselves before they attack in full force!  
  
After that...  
  
Hermione: Here they come!  
  
Reno the jumped off a Helicopter down the plate roof and manipulated some kind of CPU.  
  
Reno: You're too late. Once I push this button... (pressed the computer button) That's all, folks! Mission accomplished.  
  
Hermione: We have to disarm it! Harry! Barret! Please!  
  
Reno: I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks...  
  
Harry's group fights Reno  
  
Reno: Let's see...  
  
Reno cast Pyramid , a spell that enclosed Hermione in some sort of giant pyramid, paralyzing her.  
  
Hermione yelled loud but couldn't be heard 'cause of the pyramid  
  
Harry: You bastard, what have you done to Hermione!!!  
  
Reno: Pyramid, she's unable to move...and soon... to breath, ha ha ha !!!  
  
Barret: You #%&$#% bastard...!!! -Limit Break- I'll make you pay!!! Mind Blaster !!!  
  
Blue energy gathered on Barret's arm-gun forming a huge energy sphere  
  
Barret: Eyagh!!!!  
  
Barret shot the blaster...that hit Reno directly with a fiery strength , stunning Reno for some moments... the pyramid disappeared, releasing a weakened and almost dying Hermione.  
  
Harry: Hermione! Are you ok?  
  
Hermione:*cough*!!*cough*!! I was about to die!  
  
Barret: Damn! Where's the #$%& !!??  
  
Reno approaching to a Malfoy Helicopter  
  
Reno: It's time.  
  
Reno escaped.  
  
Hermione was trying to disarm the bomb  
  
Hermione: Harry! I don't know how to stop this. Try it!  
  
Harry: ...It's not a normal time bomb.  
  
Suddenly, the Malfoy Helicopter came up to the level of where Harry's group was.  
  
Tseng: That's right. You'll have the hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it.  
  
Hermione: Please, stop it!  
  
Tseng is the leader of the Turks. He's got long black hair.  
  
Tseng: Ha ha ha... ...Only a Malfoy Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System.  
  
Barret: Shut yer hole!  
  
Barret opens fire at Tseng with anger, but no gunshots hit Tseng.  
  
Tseng: I wouldn't try that...... You just might make me injure our special guest.  
  
Hermione: Ginny!!!  
  
Tseng: Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me.  
  
Harry: What are you gonna do with Ginny!?  
  
Tseng: I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President.  
  
Ginny: Hermione, don't worry! She's all right!  
  
Tseng slapped Ginny.  
  
Hermione: Ginny!  
  
Ginny: Hurry and get out!  
  
Tseng: Ha, ha, ha... well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?  
  
Now there's a scene of the helicopter flying away and the stand support blew up partially.  
  
Barret: Yo, we can use this wire(cuerda) to get out!  
  
Harry, Barret, and Hermione took the wire and moving to safety. We watch the scene of the destruction and the massacre of Sector 7 as the plate crushes everyone and everything in Sector 7. The President watches while listening to his favorite classical music. Later, Harry, Barret, and Hermione arrived at safety.  
  
Barret: Marlene! MARLENE!! MAR---LE---NE!! Neville! Wedge!! Jessie!! (angry) Dammit! Godammit!! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!! What the hell's it all for!? ARGHHHH!!!  
  
Harry: Hey, Barret!  
  
Hermione: Barret!  
  
Barret: ARGHHHHH!!!  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
Hermione: Barret, stop... Please stop, Barret.  
  
Barret: URRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (shooting at the destruction of Sector 7) God damn... Marlene...(crying)  
  
Hermione: ......... Barret......? Marlene is... I think Marlene is safe.  
  
Barret: ......huh?  
  
Hermione: Right before they took Ginny, she said, "Don't worry, she's all right." She was probably talking about Marlene.  
  
Barret: R, really!?  
  
Hermione: But...  
  
Barret: Neville...... Wedge... Jessie......  
  
Harry: All three of them were in the pillar...  
  
Barret: Think I don't know that? But ...we, all of us fought together. I don't wanna think of them as dead!  
  
Hermione: ...and the other people in Sector 7.  
  
Barret: This is all screwed up! They destroyed an entire village just to get to us! They killed so many people...  
  
Hermione: ...are you saying it's our fault? Because AVALANCHE was here? Innocent people lost their lives because of us?  
  
Barret: No, Hermione! That ain't it! Hell no!! It ain't us! It's the damn Malfoy! It's never been nobody but the Malfoy! They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to... build their power and line their own damn pockets with gold! If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet! Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!!  
  
Hermione: .........I don't know.  
  
Barret: What don't you know? You don't believe me?  
  
Hermione: It's not that. I'm not sure about... me. My feelings.  
  
Barret: And what about you?  
  
Harry: .........  
  
Without a word, Harry walked away.  
  
Barret: Yo! Where's he think he's goin'?  
  
Hermione: Oh! Ginny!  
  
Barret: Oh yeah, that girl. What's up with her?  
  
Hermione: ...I don't really know... But she's the one I left Marlene with.  
  
Barret: Damn! Marlene!! Hermione. There ain't no turnin' back now.  
  
Harry walks alone. Then, Barret and Hermione arrived.  
  
Barret: Harry! Take me to Marlene!  
  
Hermione: You're going to help Ginny?  
  
Harry: Yeah... But before that, there's something I want to know.  
  
Hermione: What's that?  
  
Harry: ...it's about the Ancients.  
  
In Harry's memory...  
  
???: In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet! Sephiroth...?  
  
Harry kneels to the ground.  
  
Hermione: Are you all right?  
  
Barret: Pull it together, man!  
  
Harry's group proceeded to Ginny's house.  
  
At Ginny's House  
  
Elmyra: Harry...... wasn't it? It's about Ginny, isn't it?  
  
Harry: Sorry. The Malfoy have her...  
  
Elmyra: I know. They took her from here.  
  
Harry: They were here?  
  
Elmyra: That's what Ginny wanted.  
  
Harry: Why is Malfoy after Ginny?  
  
Elmyra: Ginny is an Ancient. The sole survivor.  
  
------------------------------------ END OF CHAPTER 2 ---------------------- ------------------- 


	3. Harry Potter and the Planet's Quest chap...

CHAPTER 3  
  
Barret: ...What did you say? But, aren't you her mother?  
  
Elmyra: ...Not her real mother. Oh... it must have been 10 years ago... ...during the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some far away place called Wutai.  
  
In Elmyra's memory...  
  
Elmyra: One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying my husband was coming home on leave. My husband never came back. I wonder if something happened to him? No, I'm sure his leave was just canceled... I went to the station everyday... Then, one day.........I saw a pretty young woman with a child at his side... the woman ...it looked like she was in the verge of the death... You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her last words were, "Please take Ginny somewhere safe." My  
  
husband never came back. I had no child. I was probably lonely. So I decided to take her home with me. Ginny and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything. She told me she escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely... and many other things.  
  
End of Memory.  
  
Barret: Returned to the planet?  
  
Elmyra: I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky, but she said it was this planet... She was a mysterious child in many ways.  
  
In Elmyra's memory when Ginny was young...  
  
Ginny: Mom. Please don't cry.  
  
Elmyra: (talks about her memory) Ginny just blurted(añadió) that out all of a sudden. When I asked her if something happened...  
  
Ginny: Someone dear to you has just died. His spirit was coming to see you, but he already "returned to the planet".  
  
Elmyra: At that time I didn't believe her. But... Several days later... We received a notice saying my husband died... ...and that's how it was. A lot had happened, but we were happy. Until one day...  
  
Tseng: We want you to return Ginny to us. We've been searching for her for a long time.  
  
Ginny: No! Never!  
  
Tseng: Ginny, you're a very special child. you are of special blood. Your real mother was an Ancient.  
  
Elmyra: (talks about her memory) Of course I heard it. That she was an Ancient.  
  
Tseng: The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness. Ginny will be able to bring happiness to all those in the slums. That is why Malfoy would like Ginny's cooperation......  
  
Ginny: He's wrong! I'm not an Ancient! I'm not!  
  
Tseng: But Ginny, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?  
  
Ginny: No, I don't!  
  
Elmyra: (about her memory) But I knew. I knew about her mysterious powers... She tried so hard to hide it, so I acted as though I never noticed.  
  
The memory ended.  
  
Harry: It's amazing how she's avoided the Malfoy for all these years...  
  
Elmyra: The Malfoy needed her, so I guess they wouldn't harm her.  
  
Hermione: But why now......  
  
Elmyra: She brought a little girl here with her. On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to the Malfoy in exchange for the little girl's safety.  
  
Harry: Must be Marlene.  
  
Barret: Marlene!! Ginny was caught because of Marlene!? I'm sorry. Marlene's my daughter. I'm ...really...sorry...  
  
Elmyra: You're her father!? How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that!?  
  
Barret: ...please don't start with that. I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene, if I... But you gotta understand something... I don't got an answer. I wanna be with Marlene... But I gotta fight. 'Cause if I don't... the planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'! But, I'm worried about Marlene. I really just wanna be with her... always. See? I'm goin' in circles, now.  
  
Elmyra: ...I think I understand what you're saying... She's upstairs asleep, why don't you go and see her.  
  
Harry went upstairs with Barret. In the room with Barret and Marlene.  
  
Barret: I'm so glad...... I'm so glad you're all right...  
  
Marlene: Daddy, don't cry. Your whiskers hurt!  
  
Barret: (to Harry) Harry! You gonna go help Ginny, right? She's done so much for me... If it's the Malfoy you're dealin' with, I can't just sit here! I'm comin' too!  
  
Marlene: (to Harry) Guess what? Guess what? Ginny was asking me lots of questions. Like what kind of person Harry is. I bet she likes you, Harry!  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Marlene: I won't tell Hermione.  
  
Before Harry could leave Ginny's house...  
  
Hermione: You're going after Ginny, right?  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Hermione: I'm coming with you.  
  
Harry: We're going right to Malfoy Headquarters. ...You gotta be prepared for the worst.  
  
Hermione: I know. Right now, I feel I have to push myself to the limit. If I stayed here... I'll go crazy.  
  
Barret: (running downstairs talking to Elmyra) Sorry, but can you take care of Marlene a bit longer?  
  
Elmyra: Yes, I don't mind.  
  
Barret: This place is dangerous now. You better go somewhere else.  
  
Elmyra: You're right. But promise me that you'll come back to her. Don't get yourself killed.  
  
Harry's group goes outside. Outside of Sector 6...  
  
Hermione: How do we get to the Malfoy building?  
  
Malfoy's building was in the top of London's Plate, enabling a view over the entire citadel.  
  
Barret: There ain't no train that goes up there anymore...  
  
Hermione: ......Well, let's just go to Wall Market. We might be able to find something there.  
  
As they head to the Wall Market, they head to the shop.  
  
Clerk: You goin' up to the plate? You better have a Battery.  
  
Harry: You're gonna sell me something you just found?  
  
Clerk: Hey, you knew? But I repaired it, so it's all right.  
  
Harry: Why do I need a battery to climb up to the plate?  
  
Clerk: You'll find out when you get there. How 'bout 100 penny for each?  
  
Harry: ......All right, I'll take them.  
  
Harry bought Batteries. Harry heads to a wire that connected with the upper plate.  
  
Kid: Everyone climbed up this Looks scary...... Brrr.  
  
Hermione: Can we climb it?  
  
Kid: Yeah. It leads to the Upper World.  
  
Barret: Awright! We'll climb this wire!  
  
Harry: There's no way we can do this. You know how far it goes up?  
  
Barret: This IS away! Look! What's that look like?  
  
Harry: Just a normal wire.  
  
Barret: Oh yeah? Well to me it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope.  
  
Hermione: You're right. This is the only way to save Ginny...  
  
Harry: Ok, that was a bad analogy (^_^), but, Barret, I understand how you feel. Let's go!  
  
Harry's group climbed up, he used the Batteries to create platforms to get up to the Malfoy Headquarters. They got there...  
  
Barret: Hey, you oughta know this building well.  
  
Harry: ...Not really, now that I think about it, this's the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters.  
  
Barret: I heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get to even for employees. Must be where they took Ginny. The security's pretty light now. Awright, let's go!!  
  
Hermione: Wait a second! You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?  
  
Barret: Well what else does it look like!? I'm gonna kick some Malfoy butt and......  
  
Hermione: That's not going to work! We've got to find another way...  
  
Barret: Ain't gonna be no other way! If we keep wastin' time like this, Ginny'll...  
  
Hermione: I know that! But if we get caught here... Hey, Harry. ...What should we do?  
  
Harry: Let's sneak in quietly.  
  
Hermione: See? Let's be careful and find a different route!  
  
While inside.  
  
Receptionist: Excuse me! If you don't have an appointment, you'll just have to...  
  
Barret: Don't need no appointment... This is a 'mergency'! Anyone who don't  
  
wanna get their face bashed in better git outta the way!!  
  
People: Yaagghh! Who do they think they are? Y, You don't think that's AVALANCHE?  
  
Guards: Intruders! Seize them!!  
  
Harry's group fights Grenade Combatants and eventually defeated them without much efforts.  
  
Barret: Let's go to the top!  
  
Harry's group goes up the elevator.  
  
Hermione: ......What's wrong?  
  
Harry: I didn't want to start a ruckus till we saved Ginny. I should have known that was impossible though...  
  
Barret: Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Harry: What is it? You're giving me the chills.  
  
Barret: So there are times when even you fight for other people. I am impressed.  
  
Harry: Who cares if you're impressed...?  
  
Barret: Y'know, I ain't so good at sayin' this, but... Sorry... for lots of things. Wh, what the!?  
  
The elevator's gone berserk(se mueve por su cuenta).  
  
Hermione: look!  
  
Barret: DA-MN...! I don't care where, Harry! Just stop it!  
  
Floor after floor they fight a bunch of soldiers. After a long(but easy) fight, they made it to the 59th floor. Harry's group proceeds to the other elevator door.  
  
Guard: Destroy the intruders!  
  
After Harry's group killed the guards, they got a Keycard 60. They head to the elevator and reached the 60th floor. We watch a movie of a guard slumbering in a surveillance room, not noticing Harry was caught on camera. Harry and the group got out of the elevator.  
  
Barret: Look at that, all them guards is runnin' around. Harry, you go on ahead and signal us when it's safe to come.  
  
After Harry gets Barret and Hermione to safety, they made it to the staircase.  
  
Barret: Ok! We gonna rock!  
  
Hermione: Remember, we're here to save Ginny.  
  
Barret: Hell, I know that!  
  
They went up to the 66th floor. They found a restroom and climbed up a duct. They look at the other cage and watches a meeting with the Malfoy's.  
  
Barret: (to Hermione and Harry) Geez--! That's a lot of suits!  
  
Malfoy's Meeting  
  
Dean: We have the damage estimates for Sector 7. Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is...  
  
President Malfoy: We're not rebuilding.  
  
Dean: What?  
  
President Malfoy: We're leaving Sector 7 as it is. And restarting the Neo- London plan.  
  
Dean: ...then the Ancients ?  
  
President Malfoy: The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the Mako rates 15% in every area.  
  
Goyle: Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la! And please include our Space Program in the budget!  
  
President Malfoy: Dean and Umbridge will divide the extra income from the rate increase.  
  
Goyle: Oh man!  
  
Dean: Sir. If you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence...  
  
President Malfoy: It'll be all right. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Malfoy, Inc. even more.  
  
Heidegger: Ha ha ha! After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!  
  
Barret: (talking from the duct quietly) That dirty *$#@.  
  
President Malfoy: Chang. How's the girl?  
  
Chang: As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Molly, but for now the difference is 18%.  
  
President Malfoy: How long will the research take?  
  
Chang: Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our life time. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter. That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our  
  
research for a long time.  
  
President Malfoy: What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?  
  
Chang: That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong... and yet has her weaknesses.  
  
President Malfoy:: (to his folks) That concludes our meeting.  
  
After everyone left.  
  
Umbridge: (puzzled) Something stinks...  
  
Back to the duct where Harry was.  
  
Harry: They were talking about Ginny... right?  
  
Barret: I dunno.  
  
Hermione: Probably.  
  
Harry: Let's follow 'em.  
  
Harry goes out of the duct and down to the bathroom. Harry's group goes to the staircase that leads to the 67th floor.  
  
Harry: Chang... huh...?  
  
At the 67th floor...  
  
Barret: I remembered him. That Chang guy. He's in charge of the Malfoy's Science Department. Harry, don't know him?  
  
Harry: This is the first time I've actually ever seen him. So... that's what he looks like... hope he has nothing to do with an old friend of mine...  
  
Hermione: ...sigh  
  
Harry's folks move on. They hide in a room filled with boxes and some sort of capsule with a strange wolf like animal in it.  
  
Man: Is this today's specimen?  
  
Chang: Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level. My precious specimen... (looking at a specimen)  
  
Chang left. After that...  
  
Hermione: Precious specimen...? Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?  
  
Harry: (looking at another specimen's tank) Jenova...  
  
Harry starts to flip out (reacting from Jenova). He recovered his sense.  
  
Harry: Jenova... Sephiroth's... So... they've brought it here.  
  
Hermione: Harry, be strong!  
  
Harry: Did you see it?  
  
Barret: See what?  
  
Harry: It's moving... ...still alive?  
  
Barret approached Jenova's specimen, whose head was not in the body.  
  
Barret: Where's its #%$*#&$ head? This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'.  
  
Harry's group takes the elevator to the 68th floor. At that floor...  
  
Harry: Ginny!!  
  
Chang: Ginny? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?  
  
Harry: We're taking Ginny back.  
  
Chang: Outsiders......  
  
Barret: Shoulda noticed it earlier, you...  
  
Chang: There's so many frivolous things in this world. (Barret point's his gun- arm at him) Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?  
  
Harry: Ugh.  
  
Chang: That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now bring in the Specimen!  
  
The man brought up a red four-legged beast near Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Harry, help!  
  
Harry: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Chang: Lending a helping hand to an endangered species... Both of them are on the brink of extinction... If I don't help, all these animals will disappear.  
  
Hermione:...animal? That's terrible! Ginny is a human being!(literally, isn't it Paty? ^_^ lol)  
  
Barret: You're gonna pay!  
  
Harry: Barret! Can't you do anything?  
  
Barret: Awright!! Step back!  
  
Chang: Stop!!!  
  
Barret shoots at the glass door.  
  
Chang: Wh...what are you do-- Oh! My precious specimens...  
  
The door opened. The red four-legged beast came out and ...attack Chang?.  
  
Harry: Now's our chance to get Ginny!!  
  
Ginny: Thanks, Harry.  
  
Hermione: Harry... what's wrong?  
  
Harry: ...The elevator is moving.  
  
Chang: This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!  
  
Specimen: He's rather strong. I'll help you all out.  
  
Hermione: It talked!?  
  
Specimen: I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss.  
  
Harry: We'll take care of that monster. Somebody take Ginny somewhere safe... Hermione, I'm countin' on you! (to the specimen) What's your name?  
  
Red XIII: Chang has named me, Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me, my real name's Nanaki though.  
  
Nanaki is a four-legged beast with fire-red fur. He's 48 years old, has a comb on his head as his weapon to attack with his body, a tattoo on his left body that says XIII, has lots of earrings on both ears, and lost sight in his left eye. He fights with his physical tackle.  
  
Harry: Come on!  
  
Harry's group fight some strange Specimen like plan...  
  
Nanaki: It's plant attribute , use Fire against it!!  
  
Harry: Damn, I can't control the fire yet!  
  
Barret: Let's just blow it with our weapons!  
  
Harry and Barret attacked with their better weapon strikes, while Nanaki was up to something...  
  
Nanaki: Step aside!!  
  
Harry: Huh??  
  
Nanaki: NOW!!!  
  
Harry and Barret jumped at time...just when the giant Burning Rage was about to burn them to ashes... Burning Rage is Nanaki's Limit Break skill, that calls a huge fire wave that burns everything on it's way... the monster was no exception, it was incinerated.  
  
Barret: #$%&, that was close!  
  
Harry: Ginny, you all right?  
  
Hermione: She seems all right, ...in many ways.  
  
Nanaki: I have a right to choose, too. I don't like two-legged things.  
  
Barret: What are you?  
  
Nanaki: An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see. ...You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way.  
  
Ginny: Harry... so you did come for me.  
  
Nanaki: I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Chang off guard......  
  
Barret: Now we've saved Ginny, ain't no need to be is this buildin'! So let's get the hell outta here!  
  
Harry: If all five of us together, we'll be noticed. Let's break up in two groups.  
  
Harry chose Barret and Hermione to go with him.  
  
Ginny: I'll see you later!! We'll be waiting at the 66th floor Elevator.  
  
Nanaki: Don't be late. Do you know where the Elevator is? The 66th Floor!  
  
Harry's group proceeds to the elevator, before he can even press the elevator button.  
  
Harry: H, hey! What is it?  
  
Tseng and another man in black suit step in the elevator with the group.  
  
Rude: Would you press 'Up' please?  
  
Harry: Turks? Must be a trap...  
  
Tseng: It must have been a real thrill for you... Did you enjoy it?  
  
Harry: Ggh...  
  
Later, Harry's group was seized and they arrived at the President's office handcuffed behind their backs.  
  
Harry: (to his folks) You all got caught, too? Where is Ginny!?  
  
President Malfoy: In a safe place. She's the last surviving Ancient... Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history.  
  
Nanaki: Cetra... That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?  
  
President Malfoy: Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the "Promised Land". I'm expecting a lot out of her.  
  
Nanaki: The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?  
  
President Malfoy: Even so, it's just too appealing to not to pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. ...If the land is fertile...  
  
Barret: Then there's gotta be Mako!  
  
President Malfoy: Exactly. That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is necessary. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-London will be built. Malfoy's new glory...  
  
Barret: #$*$#! Quit dreamin'!  
  
President Malfoy: Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power. Well, that is all for our meeting.  
  
Rude: (to Barret) Come on! Outta his way!  
  
Barret: (to the president) Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!  
  
Rude pushed Barret away and everyone including Harry were sent to the cells.  
  
President Malfoy: If you need something else... talk to my secretary.  
  
Harry's group is then locked up in their cells.  
  
-------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 3----------------------- ------------------- 


	4. Harry Potter and the Planet's Quest chap...

CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry: I wonder how Barret is doing.  
  
Barret: Hey! Ginny is an Ancient and the real name of the Ancients is Cetra. The Ancients know where the Promised Land is and the Malfoy is searching for that Promised Land. I only heard stories 'bout the Promised Land. I don't know if it really exists. Is that right? The Malfoy believe that the Promised Land is full of Mako energy. Which means, if the Malfoy get there, they'll suck up all the Mako energy. ...and the land'll wither away. The Planet's gonna get weaker. I can't just leave'em be. I'm recruitin' new members!! Me, Hermione, Harry... and Ginny too. How 'bout you?  
  
Nanaki doesn't respond.  
  
Barret: You're so damn boring.  
  
Harry: (from another cell he was locked in) I wonder how Nanaki is doing.  
  
Nanaki: ............Grandpa.  
  
Barret: Grandpa!? Ha, ha, ha... Grandpa, hmm...... ha, ha, ha...  
  
Nanaki: What's so funny?  
  
Barret: Nothin' ......ha, ha.  
  
Harry: I wonder how Ginny is doing.  
  
A yell form another cell was heard, it was Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Harry, are you there?  
  
Harry: Ginny!? You safe?  
  
Ginny: Yeah, I'm all right. I knew that Harry would come for me.  
  
Harry: Hey, I'm your bodyguard right?  
  
Ginny: The deal was for one date, right?  
  
Hermione: ............oh, I get it.  
  
Ginny: ...!? Hermione! Hermione, you're there too!  
  
Hermione: EXCUSE me. You know, Ginny. I have a question.  
  
Ginny: What?  
  
Hermione: Does the Promised Land really exist?  
  
Ginny: ...I don't know. All I know is... The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. And......then... The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness.  
  
Hermione: ...What does that mean?  
  
Ginny: More than words...... I don't know.  
  
Harry: ...Speak with the Planet?  
  
Hermione: Just what does the Planet say?  
  
Ginny: It's full of people and noisy. That's why I can't make out what they are saying.  
  
Harry: You hear it now?  
  
Ginny: I, I only heard it at the Church in the Slums. Mother said that London was no longer safe. That is... my real mother. Someday I'll get out of London... Speak with the Planet and find my Promised Land. ...That's what mom said. I  
  
thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but...  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermione spoke to Harry  
  
Hermione: Psst (Can we get out?)  
  
Harry: Leave it to me.  
  
Hermione: Harry, you're so brave!  
  
Harry: (to himself) I just wanna get some sleep...  
  
After a while of slumber(dormitar)...  
  
Harry: The door's open... When did it open?  
  
Harry saw a guard lying on the ground, dead...  
  
Harry: What's happened? Hermione... Wake up!  
  
Hermione: What's wrong?  
  
Harry: Something's wrong. Look outside.  
  
Hermione: (looked at the dead guard) I wonder what happened...  
  
Harry: He should have the key on him... Come on, Hermione, get Ginny. I'll go help Barret and the others.  
  
After opening the cell door with Barret and Nanaki inside.  
  
Barret: How'd you get in? Why's the door open!? (looked at the dead guard) The hell's goin' on!?  
  
Nanaki: No human could've done this. I'll go on ahead.  
  
Barret: I'll clean up back here, so you guys go ahead. And don't get caught by Malfoy!  
  
Hermione: Come on, let's follow Nanaki.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Hermione met up with Nanaki.  
  
Nanaki: Jenova Specimen... Looks like it went to the upper floor using that  
  
elevator for the specimens.  
  
Harry's group goes to the 68th floor and met up with Nanaki again.  
  
Nanaki: It looks like it leads up...  
  
As everyone followed a blood path to the president's office... The Judgment was carried over..., they saw the president... sitting dead with a giant katana impaled on him...  
  
Barret: He's dead... The leader of Malfoy, Inc. is dead...  
  
Hermione: Then this sword must be...!?  
  
Harry: Sephiroth's!!!  
  
Hermione: ...Sephiroth is alive?  
  
Harry: ...Looks like it...Only Sephiroth can use that sword...  
  
Barret: Who cares who did it!? This is the end of the Malfoy now!  
  
Goyle shows up.  
  
Goyle: P, p, p, please, don't kill me!  
  
Harry: What happened!?  
  
Goyle: Se ...Sephiroth... Sephiroth came...  
  
Harry: Did you see him??? Did you see Sephiroth???  
  
Goyle: Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!!  
  
Harry: You really saw him?  
  
Goyle: Uh! Would I lie to you at a time like this!? And I heard his voice too! Um, he was saying something about not letting us have the Promised Land.  
  
Hermione: Then what? Does that mean that the Promised Land really exist and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Malfoy??  
  
Barret: So he's a good guy then?  
  
Harry: Save the Promised Land? A good guy!? No way!! It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!  
  
A Malfoy Helicopter came and Goyle ran to the Malfoy Helicopter.  
  
Barret: Draco!! $@*%! I forgot about him!!  
  
Hermione: Say who!?  
  
Barret: Vice President Draco. The President's son.  
  
As Harry's folks go outside of the building on the top floor.  
  
Draco: So... So Sephiroth was actually here. ...By the way. Who are you guys?, you look pathetically familiar...  
  
Harry: Long time no see you bastard...I'm Harry, former MAGESOLDIER First Class!  
  
Barret: I'm from AVALANCHE!  
  
Hermione: So you were alive...  
  
Ginny: ...Draco...  
  
Nanaki: ...Nanaki...bound to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Draco: What a crew. Well, I'm Draco if you don't remember, heh-heh. The President of Malfoy,Inc.  
  
Barret: You only President, 'cause yer old man died!  
  
Draco: That's right. I'll let you hear my new appointment speech. ...Old man tried to control the world with money. It seems to have been working. The population thought that Malfoy would protect them. Work at Malfoy, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Malfoy army will help you. It looks perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It  
  
takes too much to do it like my old man. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them.  
  
Hermione: He likes to make speeches just like his father.  
  
Harry: (to Barret) Get outta this building with Ginny!  
  
Barret: What?  
  
Harry: I'll explain later! Barret! This is the real crisis for the Planet!  
  
Barret: The hell's that supposed to mean?  
  
Harry: I'll tell you later! Just take my word for it now! I'll go after I take care of him!  
  
Barret: Awright, Harry!  
  
Barret, Hermione, Ginny, and Nanaki go down to the 68th floor.  
  
Ginny: Harry... I just thought of something.  
  
Hermione: ...I'll wait for Harry! Everyone, get to the elevator!  
  
Ginny: Hmm, it's going to get pretty ugly from here on. We should check on our equipment.  
  
Ginny, Barret, and Nanaki go to the elevator, and suddenly the Hundred Gunner came to fight them. The Hundred Gunner shot the elevator glass and the elevator was going down fast. After Ginny's group quickly destroys it, Heli Gunner appeared for Ginny's group's second fight, after they quickly destroy it, they stopped the elevator to the first floor. Meanwhile with Harry and Draco...  
  
Draco: Hey Potter, no time no see, isn't it?  
  
Harry: Shut up you damn bastard!!  
  
Draco: Aren't we little touchy today?? Heh-heh  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Draco: Why do you wanna fight me, eh Potter?  
  
Harry: You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth...  
  
Draco: Hm, exactly. Mm? Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?  
  
Harry: ...A lot has happened. Anyway, I can't let either you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land!  
  
Draco: I see. I guess this means we won't become friends.  
  
Draco draws some kind of Shotgun and a magical Scepter like Harry's... Harry does the same with his Sword and Scepter...  
  
Draco: Long time we haven't fought each other, isn't it Potter?  
  
Harry: Shut up!! and prepare to be obliterated you damn Planet destroyer!!!  
  
Draco: We'll see that! HA HA HA HA !!!  
  
---------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 4--------------------- ------------------- 


	5. Harry Potter and the Planet's Quest chap...

CHAPTER 5  
  
Draco: We'll se that! HA HA HA HA !!!  
  
Harry: Damn bastard...  
  
Harry gets in attack position  
  
Draco: I'll show you some new tricks I learned at the Forbidden Sect! Hogwarts was no place for a first class magician like me, so I moved to another better college...where I learned all that a superior Black Mage has to know.  
  
Harry: You're insane Malfoy!  
  
Draco: Let the destiny be the judge of that! Hiperbius!!  
  
Draco cast a spell on his Shotgun...  
  
Draco: Hiperbius, it charges shotgun shells with Dark Magic... the effect is melee, but one thing...it's always bad! So you can either turn into stone or be poisoned, Infected, get Berserk, Confused, Silenced, Asleep, Blind, Paralyzed ...or it just can Kill you instantly!! HA HA HA HA  
  
Harry: Damn...  
  
Harry changes to defense position.  
  
Draco: You seem scared Potter, just like I want to see you, like a coward little rat you are, HA HA HA.  
  
Draco aims his Shotgun towards Harry  
  
Draco: Now let's see what the destiny and this bullet has for you, hehe. BAAAMM!!!!  
  
Draco shot the Shotgun , but the bullet didn't get out of it...  
  
Draco: What the hell!! Potter, what did you do!!?  
  
Harry: Nuttin...  
  
Draco began kicking his Shotgun  
  
Draco: What's the matter with this #$$%&  
  
A calm wind began flowing through the air...and a sweet and calm chant was heard...  
  
Harry:...what's this... Ginny...?  
  
Ginny (in Harry's mind): ...Harry! now's your chance!!  
  
Harry: Thanks...Ginny...  
  
Harry gets in attack position again and with the fury and strength of a tiger, unleashes his new Limit Break skill; Cross Slash : Harry makes 3 cuts: 2 horizontal and one vertical drawing the shape of the Cross Japanese Kanji... Draco evaded the cut... A Helicopter suddenly came down to the rooftop level.  
  
Draco: It's time... we'll finish this another time.  
  
Draco got away with the Malfoy Helicopter. After that, Harry met up with Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Where's Draco?  
  
Harry: I couldn't finish him. Looks like this's gonna get complicated.  
  
They move on. Meanwhile with Ginny, Barret, and Nanaki...  
  
Barret: I'll go on ahead. (Malfoy Soldiers outside) &^&%... surrounded, huh?  
  
Ginny: You all get out while you can. It's not you they're after...it's me.  
  
Barret: Yeah, well that ain't happenin'. You got caught up in this over Marlene. Now, it's my turn to watch out for you! (to the Malfoy Soldiers) Ok, playtime's over for you jackasses...  
  
Ginny: ...thank you, Mr. Barret!  
  
Barret: Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right!  
  
Nanaki: Well then... If you are through talking, may I suggest that we think of a way to get out of here.  
  
Barret: Huh? Oh, oh yeah... You a cold man. Just like someone else 'round here I know.  
  
Nanaki: Did you say something?  
  
Barret: Not a thing. So what're we gonna do?  
  
Hermione: Barret!!  
  
Barret: Hermione! Where's Harry?  
  
Hermione: Everyone, over here!  
  
Barret: Huh? What's up? Where's Harry?  
  
Hermione: I'll tell you later! Hurry, hurry!  
  
We watch a scene of Hermione, Ginny, Barret, and Nanaki going to a truck with Hermione driving and Harry on a motorcycle. They drove out of the building by shattering the glass and driving outta the building and landing on the freeway. Harry readies his sword against the incoming Malfoys. Harry used his sword to attack the Malfoy soldiers on the motorcycles, after doing this for a while, Harry and his folks reached the dead end and a big vehicle was following them, Harry's group gets off their vehicles and fight the big vehicle Motor Ball.  
  
Barret: Damn, this thing is huge!  
  
Harry: There's no way outta the train now...  
  
Barret: I know...  
  
Hermione: Let's destroy that damn machine!  
  
Harry put away his sword and began focusing  
  
Barret: What're ya' up to?  
  
Harry: Silence... distract that machine while I finish concentrating, hurry!  
  
Barret , Hermione and Nanaki began attacking the machine.  
  
Barret: Hurry up, Harry!!  
  
Harry: I'm almost done...  
  
Well.I got bored , more soon! 


End file.
